Of Gods and Elves
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Falling into the black abyss from the Bifrost, Loki expected death to consume him, but it was not his fate. Landing in a place foreign to him, he goes along with those unknown to him. Will the Elves come to believe his story and trust him, or the Elves fear for finding too much of a resemblance of Melkor in him and take action against him? Rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So, I have wanted to write a Crossover fic for years not, but I have never thought of what to write until now. This is just a trial chapter. If it is well received then I shall continue it, but if I do not get much feedback/ratings then off to the bin it goes. Please, please, please read and left me know what you think via review! Loves you all!

0.0.0

The dark haired prince looked desperately into the eyes of his brother and father; clinging for dear life onto the staff. Swaying in the breeze he momentarily regretted all of his wrong doings, but, refusing to show weakness the words "I did it for you; for all of us!" sprang from his mouth with so much feeling. His father sighed and shook his head. It was not what he had wanted to hear from his son.

"No, Loki" Said the All Father in reply and felt sadness rip through his heart as he watched the heartbroken expression on Loki's face grow and grow into utter despair. Slowly, the dark haired prince loosened his grip on the staff and felt himself dropping nearer and nearer into the black abyss.

"Loki, no!" Thor shouted as he realized what his younger brother was about to do, but before he could say another word or lean forward to grab him, the god of mischief let go.

"My Lord, there is something amiss in the sky"

"You fret too much. It is the cold season; the sky is bound to change when snow is upon us"

"I speak not of winter and ice, Elrond. The clouds are swirling like whirlpool. I have not seen something of the like in all my six thousand years. Elrond, come to the window and look"

"Erestor, it is probably something of nothing, but I will look to calm your nervous disposition…" The Lord of Imladris rose form his chair in his office and walked to his paling friend. Regarding him for a quick moment, Elrond Peredhil then glanced out of the window and up into the sky. Truly, it was a sight to behold and one he had also not looked upon. "Aye, I now see through your eyes. That is certainly something different to behold. The sky is darkening; it's not even mid-day yet"

"What do you suppose it is? Perhaps a storm is on the way?" Erestor inquired, wrapping himself tightly in his robes.

"Perhaps, though there have been no warning signs. Maybe it…. what is that?!" Elrond began but was suddenly taken by surprise when beam of light ripped through the swirling black clouds and shot downward to the ground with a mighty roar. "What on earth was that? Erestor, go to Glorfindel. Have him take a scout out toward the place of impact. If someone were there, I can imagine they would be greatly injured."

"Perhaps it was a sign from Ilúvatar? Maybe there is something there that he wants us to find?"

"I cannot imagine Ilúvatar going through such drastic measures to bring our attention to something. But, it is possible I suppose. Go, Erestor, send Glorfindel out" Erestor nodded and quickly left the office in pursuit of the golden haired warrior leaving Elrond staring up into the darkened sky with a frown upon his face.

0.0.0

Loki groaned loudly as his body collided with the ground. The impact was a surprise and him being alive was an even bigger surprise. When he let go of the staff he had expected death to consume him. Yet here he was; wherever here was. Glancing around at the crater he had formed from the impact, he grimaced. This was no familiar place. Groaning, the god of mischief stood to his feet, shaking from weakness. He was surrounded by a land bare and green and luscious; nothing like Mudguard's industrialisation he noted from the little time he had spent there. Frowning, he took a deep breath of the fresh, unpolluted air and suddenly froze on hearing movement behind him. Instinctively reaching for his knives Loki panicked. This was a strange land; it could be anything behind him. Noting with great worry that he had no weapons upon his being he just stood still, fearing the worst. Perhaps he would die after all, he pondered. "Turn around" A voice sounded and it surprised the dark haired prince. He was expecting a growl rather than a voice. Slowly turning around, Loki looked with wide eyes at the sight before him. Stood before him with a bow drawn toward his face was a tall male with golden locks and a chiselled, handsome face; on either side of him stood several males, all with long hair in various colours and all pointing arrows toward Loki. Loki raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"I gather that I do not stand in a rural part of Midguard?" Said Loki and he noted that the golden haired one frowned in confusion.

"Midguard is not familiar to us. You stand on the border of Rivendell" He spoke cautiously.

"I have never heard of such a place. I have studied many lands and this does not sound familiar" Loki spoke, his voice deadpan and his face expressionless.

"I have lived over six thousand years mortal and in all my years and in all my wanderings I have never come across this 'Midguard. Perhaps you have not studied all there is to'." Glorfindel the elven warrior spoke and on the mention of being 'mortal' Loki's eyes flashed with fury and his eyes darkened.

"I am no mortal; twelve hundred and thirty nine years have I lived! Watch what you say, lest I be forced to remove your tongue!" the god of mischief spat. "Do you not know to whom you speak?" Questioned Loki with fists clenched."

"Do you?" A brunette asked with annoyance in his voice, lowering his bow in frustration. "This is Lord Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, and Reborn, one favoured by the Valar!"

"Hush,Thaeron!" Glorfindel spoke to the guard when he noted the confused expression on the others face.

"You have not heard of Midguard, nor have I of Balrog's, Valar or Rivendell." Loki noted aloud and took another step back, uncharacteristically weary.

"Who are you?" Glorfindel finally inquired, lowering his bow finding no threat in this being; his guards following his actions. He had the appearance of a mortal, but he claimed he was not. Glorfindel found himself becoming overwhelmed with intrigue rather than weariness of this being.

"I am Prince Loki, son of Odin of Asgard, god of mischief"

"Prince? Forgive my outburst!" Thaeron the guard suddenly spoke with shame. Loki regarded the male and spied pointed ears.

"I have seen features similar to yours on a race not but a world away from my kingdom. Your ears and height would tell me you are Elves, but your fair appearance would dissuade me from my deductions" Loki spoke, ignoring the apology, speaking directly to Glorfindel.

"Your deductions are correct; we are Elves"

"Indeed?" Loki answered with surprise.

"Indeed" Glorfindel confirmed, looking over the strange clothing that the stranger wore. "You stated you are a god?"

"That I am." Was all Loki said, crossing his arms tiredly. Glorfindel nodded his head, taking the information in with a 'hmpf'. The elven lord noted the dark circles under the 'gods' eyes and the thinning in his cheeks. 'He needs sustenance and rest' he noted as he nodded for his men to return to their steeds.

"You will come with us. We will provide you with what you need; food, water, a bed to sleep upon. Perhaps then, once you have recovered from whatever ordeal you have clearly been through, you can indulge myself and my Lord with answers to our questions" Glorfindel announced clearly, walking to his steed.

"That seems fair" Loki agreed and allowed Glorfindel to pull him up onto his steed. After riding for some time in the quiet, and as Rivendell came into view, Glorfindel said with a quiet, menacing voice

"Should you pose threat to my Lord and his realm, you shall find no mercy in me. I will not hesitate to protect those in my care, even if that means destroying you"

"Indeed" Loki said with a mischievous smile forming on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas! So here is chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I have been so busy for the last week or so. I managed to write this within a short space of time so I do apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors there may be, or if indeed it is Crap.

A big shout out to Quantumphysica, lil-lycanthropy, theemeraldgodofgemini, Incarnate of Evil (My avid readers/reviewers so far) Much love to you and everyone else who reads.

Please review, It helps me, encourages me, and make me want to write more.

Much love

0.0.0.

Silence ensued as the company of Elves atop their horses came to a halt at a guarded area of greenery leading into the shining realm of the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. Glorfindel jumped down from his steed; careful not to kick Loki in the face as he did so. Leaving the steed in the capabilities of the unknown male, the blonde warrior walked to a standing guard and began to converse with him. Loki's ears picked up as they listened to a foreign language and he frowned. He had never come across such a beautiful arranged vocabulary in all his years and it somewhat unnerved him. After some time, the god of mischief noted that the guard nodded and stepped aside. Glorfindel approached the horse once more, but instead of mounting it he took the reins and walked in through the opening, followed by his men. "You have entered the realm of Rivendell; Imladris in our tongue." Spoke the blonde elf to the dark haired prince.

"It is Beautiful; more attractive than Midgardian homes." Loki answered, his eyes roaming over the stunning architecture.

"Midgardian; I am afraid I am not familiar with that term" Glorfindel replied, feeling weary of this male with his strange appearance and strange words.

"Midgardian: mortals, humans, those with short lives and lack of intelligence" Loki said with a hint of hatred in his words.

"I gather by your tone that you are not fond of the mortal race" Asked one of the guards casually walking beside the mysterious male; sheer intrigue spread across his face

"Fond? I loathe them" Snorted the god of mischief and was about to respond with a snide remark about mortals when he found himself looking upon an enormous, beautiful home. As he strolled in the courtyard, walking toward the main entrance, he was astonished and mesmerised by the architecture. Too consumed in the building was Loki that he did not see nor hear the footsteps of two approaching males.

"My Glorfindel, we send you out to search for answers on what caused the disruption in the sky and you bring us back a mortal!" Erestor exclaimed, somewhat annoyed, as usual, at his golden haired friend. Although he may have been consumed by his surroundings, Loki's godly ears picked up on the distinct pronunciation of 'mortal' and his eyes darkened, bringing him out of his revere. Glorfindel noted the dark haired god's back stiffen and he raised his hand to silence Erestor before he spoke another word that would anger this stranger. Elrond watched the stranger with intrigue and walked towards him, catching Loki's attention straight away.

"Greetings, I am Lord Elrond and this is my home; Imladris, the Last Homely House. What might your name be?" Elrond spoke with such gentleness as was his way; a kind smile embraced his face.

"I am Prince Loki, of Asgard"

"Welcome Prince Loki. I gather by your entrance into my realm with the captain of the guard at your side, that you are the cause for the disruption in the sky? I should like to speak with you. But first you are weary and in need of rest. If you would, follow Caeros here…" Elrond pointed to a brunette male "He will show you to a room where you might freshen up and change should you so wish. Then you will come and join my advisors and myself to a spot of lunch" Loki raised his eyebrows at the sudden kindness from people that did not know who he was, or even what he was capable of doing.

"Your kindness is overwhelming" Loki answered and watched as Elrond placed a hand over his heart and bowed in thanks.

Loki followed Caeros into the home without another word and Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel watched him disappear out of sight.

"He looks familiar does he not?" Glorfindel spoke suddenly once his guards were out of earshot. Erestor looked confused and Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"I must disagree; I have never looked upon his face before" Answered Erestor. "Also, I am positive that there are no mortal Prince's by the name of Loki. The name alone feels foreign on my tongue"

"That is because it is; he stated he is neither mortal nor from this world. There is much about him that befuddles me" Said the captain of the guard.

"Much needs to be discussed before I allow him to remain in my home. If he is who he states he is, then we must also take precautions. We know nothing of him or his world. If he is here without intent, there may be a chance that something went wrong." Elrond responded suddenly, feeling a chill crawl up his spine.

"Should we be weary? Do you think we have something to fear?" Erestor asked.

"Weary; yes we must, but we must also befriend him. If we are hostile and untrusting toward him, it may bring out in him the same characteristics. Imladris is a peaceful realm; I do not intend to create havoc and fear within in. Glorfindel, take a room beside his for now. Erestor, keep an eye on him. I do not want him going somewhere without one of us knowing about it. Be careful" Elrond spoke, his tone suddenly cautious as they all walked into the home.


	3. Apology

Hello my lovelies. I am very sorry about the huge wait for the next chapter. I have been going through some down time what with family issues and pain. I've now been placed on Morphine to help with my pain. It helps a little, but it makes me so tired which leads me to feeling very down and agitated. All my motivation to do stuff has sort of gone, but I do want to keep writing, so Im making myself get back on the writing wagon. I have written half of the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up by tomorrow night. I am sorry guys and gals for the wait. Hope you can forgive. Much love.

MysteriousStar –

TheSacredFire

TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips


	4. Chapter 3

Hello all, I just want to apologize again for the time it has taken to upload this chapter. I hope you forgive me; im starting to get back on track now so, as this is my first chapter in a good long while, I do again apologise for its quality if it is lacking; I have been so out of sorts with my writing and have lacked great enthusiasm, so I hope this is ok. Please, please, please, read and review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I do want to know if you are enjoying it, because if you are, I am very eager to carry it on, so please let me know

Much love

The room in which he stood was light and airy with a beautifully architectured wooden bed, surrounded by vases overflowing with white carnations. Pale fabrics covered the bed sheets, curtains and cushions. It was peaceful place; a great contrast to his darkened bed chambers of black and green. The sight was refreshing to look upon. On the bed led a pair of dark brown leggings, a long pair of dark brown boots and a crème tunic. Loki sighed loudly and shook his head, picking up the tunic, examining the fine detail sewn into it. "Of course they would only have light colours…" Loki grumbled, tossing the tunic back onto the bed with annoyance in quite a childlike manner. He had to get changed, for his own clothes were ruined, but the thought of wearing the clothes before him displeased him greatly, so the young prince of Asgard resorted to sulking and sat upon the edge of the bed in defeat.

"My Prince, Lord Elrond is expecting you for a spot of lunch…" A voice suddenly spoke through the door. "… I am to escort you."

"I am not yet ready." Loki snarled in frustration, pulling off his tunic, slinging it to the floor.

"I will wait my Prince; you are in no obligation to hurry." The guard said politely, standing outside the door patiently. Loki pulled a face at the door as he shod his leggings and stood in nought but his undergarments. With a silent grumble after five minutes of protest, Loki pulled on the tunic provided as well as the leggings. Slowly he tied up the strings on his tunic and boots and walked to the door. Pulling it open he stared at the guard whom was smiling back at him and he paused a moment. "Were it not for your ears my Lord, I would have taken you for an elf. You do not have the common features of man, if you don't mind my saying" the guard spoke, looking over the male.

"I mind it not. Now, are you not here to lead me somewhere?" Loki replied, still annoyed that he was constantly being referred to as man or mortal. He was a god! The guard bowed and quickly took off at a fast pace with Loki in tow. The asgardian prince admired the architecture of the corridors as he turned this was and that way; his eyes roaming over every nook and cranny they past. Not realising the guard had stopped, the dark haired prince walked straight into him.

"I am sorry my Lord, I did not realise you were so close!"

"Do not worry. Now, where am I to go?" Loki dismissed the apology with a look of boredom.

"Up here" a voice sounded and Loki turned and looked up at an open patio covered with tables and chairs. Elrond sat with Glorfindel and Erestor, looking down at the mysterious figure. With a wave of his hand, Elrond beckoned Loki to come forward and join them. After thanking the guard for his assistance, Loki walked up the short steps onto the patio. Slowly, he took a seat next to Erestor at the round table and cautiously stared and the Elven Lords. The Half Elven noted Loki's discomfort and smiled warmly. "Please, feel at ease. You are in good company. Eat and be merry..." Elrond pointed to the plate of food before him "… there is no need to be cautious among us, we will not harm you"

"That remains to be seen; I see the look in his eyes" Loki spoke, nodding to Glorfindel. Glorfindel gasped, feigning innocence looking across to his friend and Lord.

"Glorfindel trusts no one. I would not take to heart the expressions he aims towards you, or even the words that leave his mouth; he rarely thinks before he speaks." Erestor spoke for the first time, nudging his golden friend in the ribs with his elbow. Loki smiled at that remark, thinking about his brother, the god of thunder, the oaf who rarely thought before he spoke. Reaching for a goblet that was in front of him, Loki let go of his breath; of which he was not aware until that moment that he had been holding it. For the next ten minutes the men ate and drank in silence, exchanging looks to one another; speaking through expressions until the sound of footsteps broke their almost hypnotic state.

"Ada, may I speak with you?" A feminine voice, like liquid silver caressed the god of mischiefs ears. Turning around to look at the owner of the voice, Loki found himself staring at her with his mouth agape. Never had he seen such a beautiful woman. The women living in Asgard were beautiful, yes, but this one's beauty was on another level. Realising that the woman had been staring back at him, Loki cleared his throat and turned his back to her. "Ada!"

"Yes, my daughter…" Elrond addressed Arwen before looking to his guest "… please excuse me a moment while I converse with my daughter." Elrond rose from his seat and walked with his daughter from the patio, toward the corridors of his home.

"What is her name?" asked the dark haired prince one Elrond was out of ear shot.

"Arwen, Arwen Undomiel; she is Lord Elrond's youngest child" Erestor explained gently before raising his goblet to his mouth and taking a big gulp. Loki raised his eyebrows with intrigue, but remained silent, fully aware of the golden haired males' eyes burning into him. And so, he took to drinking in silence, and all was painfully awkward and quiet until, at last, the Lord of the realm walked into their company once more.

"I apologise for having to leave so quickly…" Elrond said, quite flustered. It was obvious to the company that he and his daughter had had a very quick disagreement. Sitting down rather quickly, and straightening the creases out of his tunic, he smiled at the dark haired prince. "So Master Loki, how do you like it here?"

"Forgive me, but we all know that you called me here to discuss my reasons for being here and who I claim to be, so shall we avoid the nicety's; it is so very mundane. I am not one for polite chit chat" the god of mischief spoke with a venomous tone, leaving those sat at the table a bit taken aback. Elrond watched the dark haired male in silence and felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. It was as if this man was familiar to him, as if he had encountered him before, but not in good means. Feeling rather unsettled, Elrond cleared his throat and stood to his feet alerting the others.

"Lord Glorfindel, please escort Master Loki back to his bed chambers…" The half elven spoke with authority. Loki's eyes flashed dangerously and snarled.

"You have no right to keep me under lock and key. Do you know who I am?" The dark haired prince spat and a shiver ran down Elrond's spine.

"I have an idea…" Elrond replied the Loki, then looked to his friends, "… when you are done, come to my office, I must speak with you" Glorfindel and Erestor nodded and with that, the golden warrior took Loki roughly by the arms and pushed him down towards the corridor.

"Elrond, what are you doing?" Erestor asked in a whisper.

"Protecting this house…."

"From what?"

"From history repeating itself…"


End file.
